Berkunjung
by Lomiashi
Summary: Tidak salahnya Air mengunjungi Yaya. /for #Drabbletober


Berkunjung

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta

Dedicated for #Drabbletober

Warn:

Possible OOC and typo, AirYaya, dll~ (males ngetik~)

.

.

.

.

[Day 4: hospital visits]

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Air terus menatap jam dinding kelasnya, memastikan sekarang memang pukul tujuh lima belas—waktu memulai kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Bukan karena tidak sabar menunggu saatnya guru masuk dan memulai pelajaran, sungguh Air takkan pernah melakukannya karena hal itu.

Yaya—teman sekelasnya—yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya belum datang sampai sekarang. Tentunya itu adalah suatu hal yang aneh. Entah mengapa, terselip rasa khawatir di hati Air saat ini.

Ingin bertanya dengan yang lain, namun sungkan. Air hanya sebatas kenal dengan teman sekelasnya dan lagi terlalu malas bertanya walau sudah ada keinginan.

Dan Air terus memikirkannya saat guru masuk dan menjelaskan materi.

 **oOo**

Waktu istirahat telah sampai. Sebagian siswa menuju kantin sekolah. Walau hanya sebagian, tetap saja membuat suasana kantin menjadi ramai dan agak sesak. Hal inilah yang Air kesalkan di kantin. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia haus dan lupa membawa botol airnya ke sekolah.

Niat ingin langsung menuju kelas setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan terurung kala salah satu kakaknya memanggil. Langkahnya berganti menuju meja tempat sang kakak menikmati istirahat.

"Duduk, Air! Duduk!"

Api menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Air menurut tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Api tersenyum senang karenanya, kemudian menyadari Air yang hanya membeli sebotol air mineral.

"Air gak beli makanan?"

Air menggeleng pelan.

"Gak lapar, kak."

Api hanya ber-oh-ria sebelum kembali menyuap nasi gorengnya. Air sejenak hanya memperhatikan sebelum akhirnya teringat akan seseorang yang hari ini tidak masuk, entah sebabnya apa. Terlebih lagi guru yang tadi memasuki kelasnya tak bertanya alasan salah satu muridnya tidak masuk, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kak, tau gak kenapa Yaya gak masuk?"

Api kembali menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memperhatikan Air.

"Emang kenapa dia gak masuk?"

Air menghela napas cukup panjang. Sepertinya Api menganggapnya sedang main tebak-tebakan.

"Aku beneran nanya, kak. Bukan main tebak-tebakan."

"Oh.. Kalo itu, gak tau. Kan aku gak sekelas sama dia. Coba tanya temen sekelasmu."

"Males..."

"...terus."

Air terkekeh, sementara Api menggeleng kepala, memaklumi kelakuan sang adik. Tak lama kemudian menyadari kehadiran sosok yang dengan mudahnya menerobos sesak.

"Ying!"

Api memberi isyarat tangan untuk dihampiri pada Ying yang paham dan langsung menghampiri. Air bertanya-tanya sebab sang kakak memanggil gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa manggil, Api?"

"Cuma mau nanya, Yaya kenapa gak masuk yah?"

Ah, iya.

Ying 'kan teman dekat Yaya walau beda kelas. Pasti tahu alasan Yaya tidak masuk sekolah. Air pun menyimak jawabannya sambil menyegarkan tenggorokan yang kering.

"Yaya sakit DBD, jadi mesti dirawat ke rumah sakit."

Suara batuk—karena air yang diminum salah masuk—terdengar setelah Ying menyelesaikan jawabannya. Air agak terkejut mendengar hal tersebut dan batuknya tak reda dengan cepat.

"Minumnya jangan sambil napas, Air!" Api yang baru saja mendapat materi sistem pernapasan saat kelas biologi tadi menasihati, sama sekali tak membantu apapun. Namun, akhirnya batuk Air reda.

"Kalau mau jenguk, Yaya ada di RS Riang. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Nanti gak sempet makan lagi."

Ying pun berlalu setelahnya, diiringi oleh Air yang turut permisi menuju kelas pada sang kakak.

 **oOo**

Para murid berhamburan menuju gerbang sekolah. Saat yang dinanti sebagian warga sekolah pun tiba. Rasanya kesibukan kecil hari ini telah usai. Air pun tak luput dari perasaan semacam itu. Kini ia tengah memperhatikan sekitar, mencari seseorang dan dapat!

"Ying."

Air menepuk pundak Ying, coba menghentikan langkah gadis yang tampak mengubah gaya rambut menjadi kuncir kuda itu. Dan berhasil. Ying pun berbalik, mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Oh, Air rupanya. Kenapa manggil? Soal Yaya lagi?"

"Ehehe... Iya, bisa temenin aku jenguk dia? Aku takut nyasar. Kakak-kakakku pada ada keperluan, jadi gabisa nemenin."

"Bisa, kebetulan aku mau jenguk."

Air bersyukur mendengarnya, membuat wajahnya sedikit lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Tapi kita mampir dulu yah buat beli buah."

"Ah, gapapa. Nanti aku juga bakal mampir buat beli sesuatu."

Keduanya pun kembali melangkah menuju gerbang yang tampak tak ramai lagi orang melaluinya.

 **oOo**

Air dan Ying menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Menengok ke kanan-kiri, mencari kamar tempat Yaya dirawat di tengah lalu lalang perawat serta pembesuk lain. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi kamar Yaya akan terlihat, namun Ying mendadak ingin ke toilet.

"Sampai sini kamu gak bakal nyasar, 'kan? Aku ke toilet dulu yah!"

Tanpa mendapat jawaban dari Air, Ying langsung pergi begitu saja. Biarlah, _toh_ sampai sini sudah tak masalah bagi Air. Ia pun meneruskan langkah menuju kamar Yaya.

Setelah sampai, pintu kamar dibuka perlahan, tak ingin mengganggu siapapun yang ada di dalam. Iris hazel Air menangkap sosok yang tengah berbaring, hal pertama yang dilihat dalam kamar tersebut.

"Air...?"

Air menjawab, "Ya, ini aku," sambil melangkah mendekati Yaya yang tampak lemas di atas pembaringannya. "Aku bawa biskuit buatmu."

Yaya tersenyum, tampak lemas karena wajahnya yang pucat. "Makasih."

"Kamu sendirian aja?"

"Gak kok, ada adikku tuh." Yaya menunjuk dengan lirikan mata yang diikuti olehnya Air. Memang benar, adik Yaya yang tengah tertidur pun ada di sana. "Sama Mamaku yang barusan ke toilet. Kamu gimana?"

"Sama Ying. Barusan dia juga ke toilet." Tangan Yaya langsung menggenggam lengan Air, memberikan sebuah isyarat. Air mengerti dan tertawa kecil karenanya. "Aku cuma takut nyasar, Ya."

"Beneran..?"

Sekali lagi, Air tertawa kecil. Entah karena sakit atau apa Yaya jadi bertingkah seperti ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. "Mending istirahat aja deh. Sakitmu itu kayaknya mempengaruhi pikiranmu."

Yaya malah berusaha untuk duduk yang sontak mengejutkan Air. Dengan segera, Air membantunya yang tampak tak mampu dan tak lupa menasihati, "Jangan dipaksain, Ya."

Yaya langsung memeluk Air, entah tak mampu atau apa. Yang pasti, pelukannya sungguh erat seolah tak mau lepas. Balasan tentu didapat setelahnya, memberikan rasa hangat satu sama lain.

"Ah, iya. Kamu bakal gini pas sakit."

"Yaudah kalo tau."

"Kalo gitu..." Air melonggarkan pelukannya, membuat Yaya memandangnya, dan mengecup sekilas bibir Yaya. "...cepat sem—"

Buk!

Pukulan mendarat tepat di pipi Air. Tidak terlalu keras, namun sakit yang dirasakan lumayan. Air tentu terkejut, namun tak melepas pelukannya.

"Keluar dari tubuh Air, setan! Keluar atau kupukul lagi!"

"Ya, ini beneran aku-"

"Gak, Air gak bakal lakuin hal begitu!"

Sementara keduanya sibuk berdebat, Ying tengah tertawa kecil di luar ruangan, begitupula Ibu Yaya yang tetap di toilet, sengaja membuat mereka hanya berdua—eh, bertiga dengan adik Yaya yang tengah tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 _End_

.

.

Pojok penulis:

[EDITED]

Ngeselin emang keyboard-ku error pas ngetik ini huehue mana prediksinya kadang ngaco ugh x' makasih untuk koreksinya yah

Gak usah banyak ngoceh deh, yang penting

Jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia~!

Lomiashi


End file.
